


He Would, If Only

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, everyone lives yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>“Do you know what it’s like to care too much<br/>‘bout someone you’re never going to touch”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would, If Only

If Fili was completely honest with himself, he never thought it would become this bad. Fili never thought he would feel a spark and flame of possessiveness curl in his belly whenever he saw them together or whenever he laughed because of someone else. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. 

He was the Crown Prince, the one who was next in line for the throne and therefore most depended upon to marry a nice dwarven lass and have a child, only passing the throne to his beloved brother if Fili's time came too soon. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with a hobbit-burglar, especially not one that was already in love with his uncle.  
  
There was no doubt in Fili's mind that it was love that he felt. Never did the thought cross his mind, not in all the short months of knowing Bilbo Baggins, both before and after Erebor was once again dwarvish soil. He had noticed the signs of admiration and fondness growing in his heart very early on. From the time Bilbo bravely and foolishly stood up to the trolls and eventually to Thorin, confessing his actions with the Arkenstone, Fili kindled a fire of affection, though he never knew it would grow into  _love_.  
  
(But how his heart ached with longing when he felt gentle affection evolve into pure love.)  
  
Fili could recount every times he smiled at Bilbo with ease, every time he caught himself staring as Bilbo was quite nicely donning a halo of sunlight around his soft curls, and every single moment he sat in barely concealed awe of the tiny creature that would one day steal his heart.  
  
Fili had half a mind to scold the hobbit, telling him that his heart was not the reason he had been hired as the Company's burgalr.  
  
But only half.

\----  
  
Weeks had passed since the Battle of Five Armies, as many participants had taken to calling it, and still Bilbo lingered.   
  
Fili knew this because he saw the hobbit creep into the Royal Tents where he and his family slept, healing from their near-fatal wounds. Fili knew this because he heard Bilbo whisper in the dark to his uncle's sleeping form, often tripping over words and sobbing quietly as apologies fell from his lips. Fili knew this because he felt his heart shatter when Bilbo leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his uncle's troubled brow and slipped out of the tent before the King could awaken.  
  
(Not that he would. His wounds may never allow him to wake, the healers said.)  
  
There had been no waking conversation between Bilbo and any of the royals, even though both Fili and Kili could hear their wizard urging Bilbo to enter the tent during daylight hours. He could not muster up the courage to visit the comatose king when the eyes of the princes were wide and attentive, though Fili longed to confront their burglar about stolen kisses in the night and freely given words of love to a sleeping dwarf.

\----  
  
Weeks more and Thorin gasped, inhaling oxygen with urgency as his senses awoke. The King Under the Mountain had come back to the realm of the living and Fili silently loathed him for it. In the time that Thorin lay sleeping, Fili knew Bilbo's affections were questioned by the hobbit himself. Whispers of doubt crossed his tongue and oh how Fili wanted to quiet him and tell him his own confessions, making it known that all was not lost when one loved the Line of Durin.  
  
 _"I never dreamed of this, Bilbo,"_  He would murmur against the halfing's lips as he held Bilbo's face in his hands, their foreheads touching and breath intermingling.  _"I never thought that it would be the lure of peace and rolling green hills that finally calmed my warrior heart that has only ever screamed for blood and war."_    
  
At this point, Bilbo would stammer out confused questions and embarrassed whines, but Fili would shush him.  _"Quiet now, my hobbit, and listen to the song my heart has yet to cease singing. A spark erupted into flames and they burn me to my very core, all for you. I would have you, my gentle halfing, as mine and only mine. For as long as I shall live, you will be the only one to claim my heart, if only I can claim yours as well."_  
  
Fantasies of the prince were dashed as Bilbo was ushered into the tent hours after Thorin awoke, wringing his hands in the tattered edges of his waistcoat and Gandalf right behind him. In that moment, Fili knew Bilbo had made up his mind and decided if his affections were love or some form of puppy crush.  
  
By the  _gods_  how his heart tore and bled when Fili realized that he knew the halfing's decision at once. It was not hard, after all, when Bilbo all but screamed his intentions when his eyes landed on the King.   
  
Love, pure and strong, burned in the hobbit's eyes, just as fiercely as it did in Fili's heart.   
  
(Those eyes are pointed at the wrong person. This isn't right.)  
  
There was a strained silence as King and Burglar held each other's attentions, the other occupants of the room quickly forgotten.  
  
At the first quiet sob and whispered apology from the king, Fili glared at nothing in particular and rolled over in his cot, hoping to ease the sting of rejection with sleep.  
  
\----  
  
(His dreams were plagued with hopeful scenes of lush greenery, rolling hills, sweet breezes, and laughter like bells that easily rolled from his hobbit's tongue. Words of love were exchanged in shadowed rooms, under the cover of sheets and in throws of passion. It was only here that Fili ever heard his hobbit whisper lovingly in his ear, and not his king's.)


End file.
